fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Norimbrings
The Norimbrings are a Human people native to Sub-Sector Norimbra, which is also ruled by the Norimbrings. The Norimbrings are also very good travelers, and they have actually been able to develop a FTL Ship. They have minor colonies in the Western Fringes, but their home is in one of the Northern fringes, just on the border between Segmentum Obscurus and Segmentum Ultimus. Most of the planets where the Norimbrings live are mostly only tundra, grasslands or polar forests, but some planets that they have colonized actually has tropical forests, especially in the Vin System just within Norimbra. The Norimbrings are not affiliated to anyone but themselves, but they do have several allies. Anatomy and Physiology The Norimbrings' Anatomy is much the same as of the regular Humans. Notable differences are faster growth of hair, extraordinary height and strength. They also seem to be able to generally eat more, perhaps because of their large bodies needing more nutrition. The average height of a Norimbring is slightly over 2 meters, or ~6'6". The tallest ever recorded was an astounding 3 meters(10') tall. The Norimbrings do not get that old. The oldest recorded got 97 Terran years old, and the average is about 75 Terran years. History The Norimbrings were originally regular Terran Humans. Some Terrans were sent to the planet SO89643872(Now called Heima). They were eventually stranded there, and they managed to survive on the local plant and animal life. They were stranded for 20 millennia, and they eventually forgot everything about Terra and the Humanity, and they now spoke some kind of ancient-Northern Terran language, probably from around M1 or M2. Eventually they had developed their own kind of language, and they managed to build primitive ships. They begun colonizing other planets very quickly, as much of the system they were in were able of life, and most had grasslands and polar forests. Their capital became the planet they called Heima. A planet three times bigger than Terra, and with the nature living in harmony and with an eco-system that kept it all alive. When the humans had been on the planet for 4 millennia, they had begun to grow taller, and stronger. They called themselves Norimbrings. The average Male had double the strength of a Space Marine, and the Females had about the same strength as a Marine. In the middle of the Great Crusade, the Norimbrings were found my the Imperium. The Norimbrings appeared primitive to the Imperium, but little did they know of the FTL Ships the Norimbrings possessed. Technology Military Society Systems The list of known Norimbring-controlled systems: *'Vin' - The system that is the most south in Norimbra. *'Heima' - The Capital system of Norimbra *'Sör - '''A Norimbring colony next to the Korpu system. *'Is '- A planet covered in ice Relations Allies *'The Imperium of Man''' - The Norimbrings have been the Imperium's allies for nearly 5 Millennia now, and there are now two Chapters which recruits from some Norimbring worlds. The most notable of these chapters are the Red Crusaders Enemies Quotes Trivia *The Norimbrings' theme song is Deals Death - Concrete Conflict *All of the Norimbring system names mean something in Norwegian or Ancient Norse. For instance Vin means Grassland in Ancient Norse, And Heima means Home in Norwegian.﻿ Category:Abhumans